serahcor_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Serah'Cor Rankings The Military, Air Force and Navy follow the same ranking system, making it quite difficult to remember who is in what section of the armed forces without asking constantly. Serah'Cor Ranks The following ranks concern all three of the main divisions: Military, Air Force and Navy. When you have decided and joined one of the main divisions, you will be requested to join a separate group which holds all the ranks the chosen group. All training concerning that one division will be posted on their group wall only. Minor is the lowest and first rank of all main divisions. Minors are the main driving force behind the Empire, allowing us to go to victory. All Minors are to follow the orders of anyone of at least Amature Prime and above. They are allowed to use the most basic technology the Empire has to offer for them. Minor Prime is gained after attending a training and being promoted when being a Minor. Minor Primes have shown that they are dedicated to their Emperor and Empire and have shown this within the training. Minor Primes gain access to more advanced technology then Minors do. Amature is gained after showing that they are extremely dedicated to the Empire and have been involved in at least two training sessions as a Minor Prime. They have the same technology access as Minor Primes, but are able to access other areas that Minor Primes can not access. Amature Prime is the same as Minor Prime, however they gain access to much more advanced technology and are classed as the first of Senior Low Ranks, meaning they can control lower ranks unless there is a higher rank present or anything else is occurring. Centurions are the second of Senior Low Ranks, gaining the same amount of technology as Amature Prime but are able to lead ranks up to Amatures. They have more notice in the Empire and gain access to Officer's quarters on board Higher ranks ships which allows them to control different parts of the ship the captain designates. Grand Centurions are the last in the Senior Low Ranks. They gain access to more advanced ships than Centurions do and are able to hold mock training for the Empire, teaching the lower ranks what to expect in a training. Centurion Prime is the start of the Middle Ranks, given them full Officer Status. To become a Centurion Prime, one must show that they are dedicated to the Empire and have proven this to a high rank or several low ranked members. This gives them access to advanced ships and are able to command any Low Rank, unless a training or an attack is happening, as well as a high rank is present. Sentinels are the next in the rank of middle ranks. They are given the title "Sentinel" because they have shown pride and courage in the face of the enemy, meaning to attain this rank, you must have at lest participated in one incursion, victory or defeat. This gives them notice of the Executors and above more. Gains access to very advanced weapons and ships. Sentinel Primes are the same as Sentinels, but are able to command any troop below them, hold training sessions and hold mock incursions, using Serah'Cor ships only. Praetors gain access to ships of up to cruiser status, command any lower rank and hold mock incursions, just like Sentinel Primes. Reaching Praetor requires you to have at least one incursion and participated in two incursions. Praetor Primes are the last rank in the Middle ranks, opening the path to the High ranks. Any Praetor hoping to reach this rank must have won two incursions and have participated in a High rank course, held by Executors at certain times in a week. Praetor Primes gain access to powerful battleships, control bases when a higher rank is not present for that certain division's base. Archon is the first of the High Rank status, giving them Admin at group places, able to hold training and incursions. Archons are able to access powerful technology, battle cruisers and command bases during an incursion or training. Archon Primes have extreme notice in the Empire, honored by the High Templars. This means they gain access to prototype technology and the most powerful ship that normal members can access, Dreadnoughts. Scion are the rank below Executor. Scion are the most elite of the division training to become Executors for the Empire. This also gives them total control of anything the Supreme Executor gives them, be it a small squad up to an entire space station. NOTE: Executors up to Exectuor Prime's roles are listed in the descriptions of the Armed Forces, read there for more information on them.